


Debris

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: He just wants to help, Kix cares so much, Kix runs on fumes and attitude, M/M, and Jesse cares so much about Kix, but not terribly detailed, mentions of blood and surgery, ofc he would not realize that he got hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix gets hit with some debris and Jesse is there to pick up the pieces.





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to this [post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/172813648834/emeraldincandescent-reivenesque) I honestly couldn't help myself. I just love jessix so much.  
> Killer belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Kix knelt down to the next trooper who had a piece of shrapnel in his side, he should make it as long as he got surgery soon. Kix placed a pressure seal over the wound to keep it stable until then. 

He took a moment to comfort his brother, “You’re gonna be alright,  _ vod _ . Killer will take care of you as soon as a table frees up.” The clone nodded, Kix didn’t even know his name. There were so many of them, rotating through their ranks. Living, fighting, dying. Then starting all over again. Kix did all he could to cut that cycle short, and keep them living as long as possible

Kix had an ulterior motive to pausing to comfort his brother, he was just so  _ exhausted _ . The battle had been going on for days, sleep was a forgotten dream. Though Kix knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. There were too many wounded, and too few medics. 

A shell hit the building across from the open lot (Kix was still cross about the set up) where they were performing triage, sending debris everywhere. Kix hunched over the downed trooper, doing his best to protect him from rubble raining down. 

Kix sat up after the dust settled, “You alright?” 

“Yes, sir. I think so.” 

Kix attempted a smiled, he wasn’t sure how successful he was, but he’s pretty sure the feeling got through, “Good.” 

Kix stood up and went to move to the next patient, when multiple things happened at once.

A wave of dizziness swept over him, stronger than lack of food and sleep would warrant. Jesse ran into view, alarm written all over his face. Kix felt something hot and slick along his side. He placed his hand over it and was astonished to see bright red covering his gloved hand,  _ his own _ blood. He heard his name yelled from Jesse’s lips, just as his knees buckled and started to go down. He thought he felt Jesse’s strong arms around him, but it was too difficult to concentrate, so he slipped into the comforting black instead. 

\-------

Jesse heard the blast, and knew it was right next to Kix’s triage center. Gods he hated that set up, but the only stable building nearby was being used for actual surgery, they had to deal with the open air for triage, and hoped for the best.

He ignored Fives’ call and ran towards where he knew Kix to be. He wasn’t that far away, and he  _ needed _ to make sure Kix was okay. He turned the corner to watch Kix stand up, putting one hand out to steady himself, as if he was dizzy. Time seemed to slow as Jesse started towards him, watched as he touched his side; watched the blood come away, and ran faster, yelling Kix’s name as he went. He managed to catch Kix under his arms just before he hit the ground. Jesse honesty wasn’t sure how he was able to make it in time. 

He scooped Kix carefully into his arms, and brought him inside to the other medics. Stick was practically elbow deep in a trooper’s chest, but both Killer and Poke were both free from their most recent patients. They both turned to Jesse as he walked in with Kix cradled in his arms

“What happened?” Poke managed to keep his professional mask on through his obvious worry. 

“Hit by debris from that last explosion.” Jesse explained as he gently laid Kix out on a free table. Poke and Killer removed his armor and took a look. 

Poke spoke to Killer without even looking up, “It isn’t too bad, I’ll take care of him, there is still a lot of wounded out there.” 

Killer pressed his lips in a thin line, but didn’t argue, he knew Poke was right. They were both noticeably concerned about their CMO, about their  _ brother _ .  

“You can stay, but please, stay to the side.” Poke said to Jesse, hestill hadn’t looked up from Kix’s side. There was just  _ so much _ blood. Jesse was used to seeing Kix covered in the red blood of their brothers, but never his own. Never like this. 

Jesse lost time as the medics all worked on their patients, not that he paid much attention to anyone else. He only had eyes for his  _ riduur _ . Poke worked quickly and efficiently as he patched Kix up. In what could have been a half an hour or half a rotation, Poke finally finished.

He nodded for Jesse to come over, “I got all the debris out, he should make it, he’s strong. If you wanted to take him to the temporary recovery room until the transport gets here, you can. Just try and keep him as still as possible.” 

Jesse carefully lifted Kix into his arms, another trooper immediately taking his place on Poke’s table. The “recovery” room looked a lot like a mess hall, which was when Jesse realized they were in some sort of school. The “medbay” had been the gymnasium. He briefly wondered where the children were, and if they were okay, but forgot all about it when he heard fighters overhead.

\-------

The first thing Kix felt when he woke, was a flaring pain in his side. The second thing was Jesse’s strong hand holding his own. It was comforting enough that he could almost forget the pain. 

Almost.

Kix opened his eyes to see Jesse’s tired face bowed in front of him. “ _ Ruus’ner _ .”

Jesse looked up and softly cupped his cheek, “I’m here Kixystix. You’re alright, Poke patched you up alright.”

“Where are we?” Kix’s voice rasped.

“We’re in the medbay on the  _ Resolute _ .”

“ _ What _ ?” Kix attempted to sit up, but gasped and sat back, free hand reaching to his side. “What about the battle, the casualties planetside?” He was so worried about his patients and other medics.

“Reinforcements came through just after you got out of surgery. Killer, Stick and Poke were able to handle the rest of the casualties, especially once they were able to get them all back here, to stable conditions.”

Kix leaned back into the pillow, already exhausted. He closed his eyes, chest tightening, thinking of how much more the others had to take on because he couldn’t get out of the way of a piece of shrapnel. 

“Hey, none of that.” Jesse brushed his thumb along Kix’s cheek, “You saved that trooper’s life. If that debris hit him, in addition to the injuries he already had? No way he would have made it. The others handled themselves well, and are taking turns resting now that everyone is stable.”

Kix leaned into his touch, taking comfort in his words. Jesse always knew how to soothe that ache in his chest. 

He may have already been planning on how quickly he could get back to working in the medbay, to helping his brothers. But for the moment he was able to relax in Jesse’s presence, and actually get some rest. 


End file.
